fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
(Archive) Ashlynn, Savior of Mendev
'' "Don't mistake her mercy for weakness, don't take her idealism for naivete, and never doubt her resolve. She's taken'' that soft light of hers through the abyss into the ivory labyrinth, and the sweet song in her heart broke Baphomet. After all these years she's still pure, and I'm still fighting." - Niramore, Shadow of Mendev, First Disciple of the Child God. Ashylnn is the daughter of Sheyln, and one of the most implacable paragons of good Golarian has ever known. Blinded by her own inner flame her vision is pure, and when the peaceful girl goes to war demons quit the field in fear. History Once there was a lonely woman in Cheliax who dreamed of love. The lonely young woman made toys alongside her father, dreaming of a romance that would never come. She dreamed of a love between two women, something the state had declared a crime against the harmony. At nights she'd gaze out her window at the stars, and hope her heart would someday be filled. The years passed and her faith in love remained strong. Her loneliness made her kind, and she opened an orphanage when her father passed, making toys for her children and filling the halls with laughter. She found love in their shining faces, guiding them as best she could towards a good life in a dark place. She was happy, but her heart still yearned for that passion that she never had. When she became an old woman she heard a song on the wind, calling her away towards Mendev. The old woman was too frail to travel alone, so she asked a local guide to escort her on her final journey. She and the young woman traveled for months along the road and through the wilderness, and the old woman's health began to falter. The guide began to worry, and soon it became clear they wouldn't make it before her ward passed. The woman layed on a bed of pine boughs and straw on her final day, singing children's songs. The guide watched over her, asking about her life, why she traveled, and if she had any regrets. The spinster smiled, the web of wrinkles on her face a radiant map of laughter and love, and said she had none. The night deepened and the end drew near when the guide asked her final question; "What is the greatest thing you have ever done?" The woman replied without hesitation. "If even one child grows up with a song in their heart because of me... then that is the greatest thing I have ever done." Sheyln revealed herself to her most faithful mortal servant that night, and joined with her before taking her home. Ashlynn was delivered to a temple to the goddess in Mendev months later, the progeny of that fateful union. She started her life an orphan, living at the temple to Sheyln in Kenebres. She studied her mother's tenants, learned to sing, dance, paint, and became an accomplished artist at the nubile age of nine. She lead the choir in reverence to beauty and peace, and trained with the temple's paladins in self defense. When she was sixteen the last crusade was called, and her mother decided her time had come. Ashlynn's eyes clouded with fire, and divine power coursed through her veins. The priests took it as a sign of dark times to come, attempting to comfort the smiling girl. She said all she needed was a heart to see beauty, and feel love, and so she was at peace. When the minions of Deskari destroyed Kenebres, Ashlynn found herself thrust into prominence. Circumstance had her join her talents with those who would become the heart of the final crusade. After pushing back the demons with the help of the last Wardstone the girl would lead the first offensive into the heart of the Worldwound in decades, retaking Drezen and cementing the deepest operating base in recent history. Events spiraled from there, further testing the girl's resolve. The new city was beset by demons on all sides, Nihydrian crystals empowering their profane powers to mythic heights of savagery. She lead her most trusted allies into the Abyss to meet with Nocticula, gaining her favor in her bid to stop Baphomet's mining operation in her territory. She and her companions struck deep into the heart of the operation, foiling the horned god's plots. He manifested, enraged by the destruction of his most faithful servitors, and was slain by Nocticula for his arrogance. Bitter over being bested by the mortal crusaders Baphomet lured the Herald of Iomadae into the open, kidnapping and corrupting him, keeping him as a prize within the Ivory Labyrinth. This prompted Ashylnn and her allies to infiltrate Baphomet's domain, cleansing and freeing the powerful angel. Furious at this last rebuke Baphomet sought to destroy the crusaders in his domain, appearing before them with a legion of Balor. The conflict was arduous, but when the smoke cleared the god lay dead at their feet. Ashlynn, now a nascent goddess aware of her heritage, made the final push into the Worldwound with her staunchest allies by her side. They carved a path of flame and glory into its heart, sealing it in a three day campaign against the forces of Deskari. Finally the land was healed, although the scars will linger for centuries. What happened to Ashlynn after that is unclear. She remained in Drezen for some time assisting with rebuilding the city, donating heavily to the people that had supported the crusade in good faith. Then one day she dissapeared, leaving rumors that she'd ascended to her rightful place in service to her mother. Appearance Ashlynn is the daughter of Sheyln, and as such her beauty is transcendent. Her features are delicate and gentle, her eyes a deep sapphire blue flecked with violet that twinkle with an pure, ardent joy. Her hair cascades down beyond her waist in silken waves, it's color changing frequently. Her body is toned and generous, possessed of a robust and potent sexuality. Her skin is milky and even the few scars marring it only add character and draw the eye as a painting would. She's Sheyln's finest masterpiece given flesh, and to say she's striking is an understatement in the extreme. Looking at her often evokes feelings of being at home, surrounded by loved ones, at peace and happy. Her smile fills rooms with warmth, her melodic voice soothing spirits both dour and frenzied. Her presence emboldens and inspires hearts of good, and strikes doubt into lost souls. She considers herself her own canvas, and enjoys trying new ways to display herself. She sets trends with her experimental styles that usually feature something a touch risque and always accentuate her figure. In the Reach Since coming to the Reach the demi-god has found fertile grounds for her crusade. Evil is thick in the air here, and she may be loath to admit it... but it makes her feel at home. Founding the city of Hope's Redoubt with her wife (girlfriend at the time) Penance was her first step towards cementing her influence in the Reach, and the city flourishes under the Queens' rule. Currently the most populous city of saltborn the burgeoning empire boasts one of the finest militaries in the world. A military that will soon begin its march. She's made several friends, but sees them less and less as the demands of rulership take up more of her time. Friends Old Man Douglas: "A delightful man, if gruff. Forgotten more than most know most likely." ''Old Man Douglas greeted her on the shore of Fiend's Reach, gave her a room at the inn in exchange for her music, and introduced her to the area and struggles of this new land. Magoza: ''"Magoza's been through a lot. Like most of us moreso since she got here. Perhaps with her fiance fallen she'll want to travel more. I can endure more burdens for her, what are old friends for?" Penance: "Penance has been chasing me for a long time. Caught me recently and I couldn't be happier. My darling Knight-Candidate has become my wife and co-ruler. She's also become powerful and fearsome. Maybe I have a type, because she makes me tremble in all the right places." Minori Saito: "Beauty, brains, power. If Minori had been my teacher as a child I may have ended up a wizard. This terrifying archmage is a many layered woman. Crunchy on the outside, soft and sweet on the inside, and deeper still lies a core of pure adamantine. My mother sings her praises, and so do I. She seems an unlikely match for Imesah, but she has a side of herself that only her wife sees and I envy." Kane (Deceased): "Maybe the years have made me cynical, but I always wondered if Kane would survive this. He was a dear man, and I miss him deeply. I just wish I had time to mourn properly, but then I never have. He'll always be a reminder of what this place can do to gentle souls. I'll be coming for you soon, old friend, and then you'll have rest." Thundag: "Thundag is a man who both frustrates me and pleases me. His fascination with violence is something I find unappealing, but his loyalty to those he cares for is heartening. Why good hasn't infiltrated my friend's aura yet I haven't the faintest clue, but we'll see to it soon." Imesah Saito: "Imesah is disarmingly gorgeous, cunningly dangerous, and devoted to her wife. The Knight-Commander has as much if not more battlefield command experience as I do, and turning my armies over to her was a simple choice. She's become an adviser and friend that I rely on deeply. Just... don't complain about her wife to her, she -will- punch you in the face no matter how pretty you are." Julius: "The man, the bagpipes, the legend. My first impression of Julius was not good. I took his floundering at the bagpipes as a disrespect for the art. I have never been more wrong. While Julius may not be as talented as most bards, he loves the things he does and truly enjoys playing music. The joy he takes in it is humbling, and as quiet as his love for his family. Julius is a gruff man with a gentle soul, and I cherish his friendship." Enemies Evil that she can't redeem, but no one specifically yet. She's slow to make enemies, and couldn't hold a grudge if it had handles. "I've heard your prayers, and have sent Ashlynn to answer them. What has fallen may rise, and my daughter's wings are powerful indeed." - ''Sheyln Deific Obedience '''Obedience': Perform a short song or dance in a public place, doing your best to brighten and embolden the spirits of those who happen upon your performance. Then afterwards, take a short bow and whisper praise to the Savior of Mendev. The performance does not need to be masterful, nor complex. But must be performed with genuine emotion and care. If there is no suitable area to be seen performing, spend a short while musing on the beauty to be found in the world around you; looking for it even in the bleakest of places, and attempt to channel that inspiration into your future works. This may be achieved by creating new dances, writing new music, or creating new works of art in any medium. Gain a +4 sacred bonus on Craft and Perform checks. Exalted 1: Songweaver (Su): Songbird (3/day), Allegro (2/day), or Good Hope (1/day) 2: Colorful Cloak (Su): You may partake in the acts of the beauty and joy with which Ashlynn graces her devoted followers. And few acts are as carefree, beautiful, and joyful as the flight of a songbird. As a swift action, you can cause wings of brightly colored feathers to sprout from your back, granting you a 60ft fly speed with good maneuverability. These wings grant 10 minutes of flight for every 4 hit die the character possesses. 3: Veil of Feathers (Su) An aura of multicolored light, glowing gently with Ashlynn’s holy grace, shields you against electricity attacks with a measure of the protection enjoyed by the azata who serve her in the palace of Hope’s Redoubt. You also gain some protection based in Ashlynn’s sovereign over sounds; as a master bard. You gain electricity and sonic resistance 15. Sentinel 1: Devotionals (Sp) Saving Finale (3/day), Piercing Shriek (2/day), or Haste (1/day) 2: Glorious Might (Su) Your passionate devotion to Ashlynn grants you extra prowess in your battles against evil; channeling an aspect of her fervor utilized in the crusades of Mendev, and against the Nameless God. When you use the smite evil class feature, you gain double your Charisma bonus on attack rolls and your Charisma bonus + your paladin level on damage rolls. This replaces the normal bonuses for using smite evil. If you don’t have access to smite evil, you instead gain a +2 bonus on weapon attack and damage rolls against evil targets. 3: Azata Ally (Sp) Your sense of beauty and the loyalty you bear to your goddess have attracted the notice of a celestial servant. Once per day as a standard action, you can summon an advanced lillend azata from the palace in Hope’s Redoubt to aid you. You gain telepathy with the lillend to a range of 100 feet. The lillend follows your commands perfectly for 1 minute for every Hit Die you possess before vanishing back to its home. The lillend doesn’t follow any commands that would cause it to commit evil acts or destroy works of art, and the creature could even attack you if the command is particularly egregious. Category:Archives